


A Wormy Experience

by DirtyDeku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I wrote this for me but y'all can read it if you want, M/M, Parasites, Prompto has pinworms pass it on, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDeku/pseuds/DirtyDeku
Summary: I wrote this for my birthday and I figured I would share it with whoever wanted to read it!





	A Wormy Experience

Countless nights, he had been awakened by the same thing. Just barely audible whimpers over the sound of scratching. At first, he hadn't been able to pinpoint which of the others it had been. Sure, it didn't sound as gruff as Gladio, but when it came to Noctis and Prompto, it really could've been either of them. 

The third night it had happened, he had turned over just in time to see Prompto squirming in discomfort and reaching down to scratch at something. His thigh? Lower back? It was hard to tell from Ignis' angle, but he took note to talk to him about it when the other two weren't around. 

Noctis choosing to sleep at a hotel was the perfect chance for him to confront Prompto and tell him to not take bug bites lightly. 

_"Prompto, you've been rather restless lately. Has something been bothering you?"_

_"Um-- well, I've been really itchy lately! Like, so itchy! It's driving me nuts."_

_"Well, then. Let's have a look, shall we?"_

Prompto's mouth opened to protest, but when his gaze met Ignis'-- who had raised an eyebrow at Prompto's attempt to argue-- his mouth snapped shut again. Instead, he turned his back to the other man and began to undo his belt. 

Down his legs his pants fell, and Ignis was surprised to see not a single bite along them or his lower back. So the source of this discomfort was much more intimate than he had assumed. 

Watching Prompto's briefs fall down his legs as well, Ignis had to stifle the thought of how adorable his freckled butt looked. Neither of his asscheeks had reddened marks or scabbing, though, and before the thought could cross his mind, Prompto was bending over the bed and reaching back with one hand. 

Spreading his ass, Prompto gave Ignis a very clear view of his ass and his cunt. At first, he notices nothing out of the ordinary. 

Upon moving closer and spreading Prompto with his own hands to get a better look, he frowns at what he sees. 

For Astrals' sake. 

Thread-thin worms crawling over the outer rim of Prompto's flushed asshole, likely laying eggs that would irritate him and cause-- of course-- itchiness. 

_"No wonder you've been plagued with such discomfort..."_


End file.
